More Pressing Matters
by laugh0ften2012
Summary: "Sparks continued to fly, the ringing in his ears intensified as hIs hand remained out stretched and emtpy. He had reached for her as she turned to run, he'd felt the smooth leather of her jacket slide through his fingers as she twisted out of his grip." Killian, David, and Henry work together to bring Emma home.
1. Chapter 1

Sparks continued to fly, the ringing in his ears intensified as hIs hand remained out stretched and emtpy. He had reached for her as she turned to run, he'd felt the smooth leather of her jacket slide through his fingers as she twisted out of his grip. Time slowed as he watched her blonde hair fan out behind her as she raced to her yellow iron horse his heart sinking further into his stomach with every step she took away from him.

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This wasn't what being a hero was about. Heroes stuck together and believed in each other even when the chips were down. Killian ' s pulse sped up, a burning warmth pulsating through his body, hIs fingers twitched, his jaw clenched as the familiar drug flooded his system. He welcomed the anger knowing that it had already taken root.

"Mom!"

The broken cry of young Henry cut through the static in his head bringing him back to the moment. Killian spun quickly closing the distance between himself and the lad.

"Do something! Somebody has to do something, she didn't do anything wrong!" the boy yelled panicked.

Killian grasped the lads shoulders forcing his wild eyes to meet his blue.

"Your right lad she didn't and I'm going to be telling her that very shortly."

"Your going after her?"

Killian forced a half smile hoping to calm the worry and concern pouring off of the lad knowing that it was mirrored in himself.

"Chasing after your mother has be come a habit of mine, one I don't plan on breaking. I'll find her and when I do you'll be the first to know."

Henry's eyes narrowed as he took in the pirate before him. Killian had seen that look before it was the one Emma made when she was using her super power. He knew His words were being measured for their worth and couldn't help the flood of pride and relief at Henry's small nod of belief.

"I want to go with you." for one so young Killian was impressed with the steel behind his words.

"Henry no!" gasped Mary Margret.

His anger flared to life his head snapping to the right taking in the injured Prince and his wife. He could feel the fire in his eyes and saw the flash of surprise cross Snow White's face but he couldn't and wouldn't hide anger, not from the person that hurt his swan. Snow schooled her face into something more motherly and calm. Killian had to fight the urge to scoff; her moment to be a mother just passed and burned yet here she was going to play mother duck to Emma ' s son.

"Henry you can't go it's not safe."

Killian couldn't stop the growl that left his throat. He felt ferral, wild, and so very unforgiving. He opened his mouth to defend his love when Henry's voice cut him off.

"Why because of my Mom? I am not afraid of her I love her!" he snapped.

Mary Margret flinched stumbling back into Charming chest who steadied her with his uninjured arm.

"Henry, I - I - I didn't mean it like that you know I love her but she doesn't have control." Snow stuttered earning a fierce glare from Killian, Henry, and Elsa.

"She needs me I can help. She has to know we love her." he cried turning to Killian with desprite eyes.

"Aye, right again my boy." Killian paused hoping that his next words would be taken in the manner they were meant. "Your mother needs us and we need to do what we can to help. Now I can find your mother but I don't know anything about magic, that's where you come in. I need you to go and dig up as much information on controlling magical powers as quickly as you can."

"No! You will not push me off to the side lines!" Henry shouted Killian didn't miss the note of betrayal in his voice.

"That's the last thing I'm trying to do but you must listen to me." Killian stepped closer to Henry dropping his voice so only the lad could hear. "You have access to more information than anyone else in this bloody town and right now your Mom needs you. You being in the woods walking in circles will get us no where but here in town maybe some of your _other _family members can tell us how to help her once I find her." he finished giving the lad a knowing look.

Henry looked as if he was about to argue when his shoulders drooped and a resigned sigh left his lips. When he raised his head Killian saw raw determination in his eyes and a proud smile turned up his lips, he was his mother's son.

"Promise me that I will be the first you call when you find anything. Promise me you'll bring her to me when you find her."

"I swear." Killian answered reverently in the way one would swear any oath offering Henry his hand.

"Find her." the boy ordered acting very much like the royalty that lied in his blood.

"Always." Killian answered turning away from the group. He hadn't made it two steps before David was calling his name.

"Hook!"

Reluctantly he turned to face Emma ' s father raising his brow.

"We're going with you." he stated motioning to Snow White and himself.

"David your arm." Snow mumbled quickly glancing at the injured apendage.

"It's fine." David rushed frustration coloring his face.

"Neal is with Ashley-"

At her words Hook saw red how dare she? How dare she brush off Emma! He understood her worrying about the young princeling but surely he would be fine in the care of another long enough to put her daughter first.

"Why don't you run along and fetch the young prince I've think you've done more than enough for your _daughter _today." His snapped his voice thick with disgust.

"How dare you!" Snow gasped her face turning hard. "Emma is my daughter and I don't need your judgement." she seethed.

"Trust me lass you couldn't handle my opinion on the matter so lucky for you I have much more pressing matters to attend too." with a flourished bow Killian snapped on his heel with only one thought racing to his mind.

_I'm coming Emma and when I find you I'm never letting you go again._

As Killian stormed off David turned to his wife hoping his face didn't betray the amount of disappointment he felt. He acted the part of disgruntled father in front in front of Emma when in reality he had taken a liking to the pirate a while ago but if he hadn't today would have sealed the deal for him. Kilian really showed his true colors today and David liked what he saw, though his wife's behavior left much to be desired.

"Killian's right you should go get Neal and get back to the loft the Snow Queen escaped and there's no telling where she might be. I'm going after Emma." he mumbled his mind already running over the places she might have possibly gone he only prayed she wouldn't cross the town line.

"You need to have your arm looked at."

"What I need is to find my daughter!" he exploded.

Snow stepped back in surprise as he fisted his hands in his short hair. Why was she acting this way? He knew she loved Emma as much as he did but right now she was acting like a different person. One if he were honest one he didn't like very much. He knew he would feel guilty for shouting at her later but right now he needed to put as much distance between himself and his wife before things got out of hand, like Killian he had more pressing matters to attend to so with out another word he took off down the street hoping to catch the pirate who had just become his biggest ally.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hi everyone thank you all so much for the follows and favorites! This is a short story that will be updated everyday until the eagerly awaited two hour special on sunday. I'd like to take a moment to apologize for any and all grammatical and spelling errors that happen in my story. Writing for me is a hobby, something I very much enjoy hut do not claim an expertise in. If only I would have paid more attention in high school but alas I did not. if you find anything that is glaringly obvious or you can't look past please pm me or post it in a review and I will be sure to fix it! Thank you all again and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Henry raced across the cemetery lawn breathing hard as he willed his legs to push him faster towards his destination. He knew Hook- no Killian was right, he had an in with two of the most powerful magic beings in Storybroke and they needed information, leaving him the best person for the job. He could have asked his grandfather but if he was being truthful even with the new found family ties he didn't feel like he could trust Mr. Gold with out the man having a hidden agenda. So that only left one option, his other mom; and he knew exactly where to find her.<p>

Ever since that terrible day in the town meeting when Marian turned to ice his Mom had spent all of her free time pouring over her books and spells looking for a cure to heal her true loves wife.

_God could this town get anymore complicated?_

He felt a rush of relief as the mausoleum came into to veiw; ignoring the burning in his lungs he pushed himself harder not wanting to waste a moment. He scampered down the stairs and skidded to a stop at the bottom of the steps. Part of his mind noticed the way Robin jumped away from his mother as if burned, that her hair looked as much out of place as her dress, that there was lipstick the very same color his mother always wore smeared in the corner of his mouth, and the shocked and guilty look in both of their eyes but he ignored it and filed it away for a later time.

"Henry, are you alright?" Regina cried rushing to her son.

The last thing she thought she would see today was her son running around like the devil was chasing him. However, she hadn't thought Robin would show and up kiss her like his life depended on it. It seemed that today was a day full of unexpected surprises. Actually everyday in this town was the day for the unexpected.

"I-need-your-help!" Henry managed between gasps.

A spike of fear over took Regina at his words and she began frantically looking him over for injuries.

"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked trying to keep the panic out of her voice.

"Snow Queen-Mom-powers-scared-need-help" he gasped again.

Regina tried to decipher the jumble of words that had just poured out of her sons mouth but he hadn't given her enough, she still had no idea what was going on.

"Did the Snow Queen hurt you?"

Henry held up his hand silencing her questions as he regained his composure before standing up straight.

"Mom captured the Snow Queen and took her in for questioning. Something happened and Mom's magic exploded knocking a huge hole in the side of the sheriff station. When we got there she told us to stay back and the lamp post fell and hit Grandpa in the arm then she ran off." Henry explained.

"So the Snow Queen did something to Emma causing her to lose control of her magic?" Regina asked trying to make sure she understood.

"I don't know what she did but Mom looked Really scared. Do you think it was some kind of spell?" Henry asked hopeful that his Mom could help.

Regina paced back and forth for a few moments muttering to her self under her breath, quickly sorting through a mental check list of possibilities.

"I doubt it was a spell, that would require her to use magic of her own on Emma and last I heard their plan to capture her involved neutralizing the Snow Queens powers. She could have used a potion but Ms. Swan is hardly foolish enough to drink something contaminated by a person she was holding prisioner, which leaves manipulation." she finished thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Magic is powered by emotion, you have to feel your intent and what you want your magic to do, you have to know who or what you're performing magic for. If you doubt or fear your own magic it throws everything into chaos causing a loss of control. The Snow Queen would know this, possibly experienced it herself and used that knowledge to manipulate Emma into a state of mind where her magic would be unstable."

"That's great!" Henry exclaimed, "If it's not a spell then it should be easy to fix all we have to do is explain to her and she'll be fine!" he beamed.

"It might not be that easy sweetheart, we have no idea what the Snow Queen said to cause her to lose control. Where is she now?" She questioned.

"She took off, I don't know where she went but Killian is looking for her. If anyone can find her it's him." he smiled.

"I'm sure your right." Regina agreed trying her hardest not to be jealous of the two lovers.

"When he finds her we're going to have to try and talk to her about what happened happened and you know how much she likes to open up about her emotions." Regina smirked.

"We?" Henry asked his voice full of disbelief.

"Yes we, we're a team now remeber. You don't think I'd let you do this on your own do you?" she smiled knowing that she would never allow Henry around someone with unstable magic without her there to protect him.

"Thank you!" he chocked throwing his arms around her in a bone crushing hug very similar to the one he gave her when he regained his memories. "You have no idea how much this means to me." he whispered into her hair.

Henry had come hoping to gain information to help his Mom and got something much better instead.

* * *

><p>David managed to catch up to him long enough for Killian to bark out an order to search the east side of town and the woods. Killian saw the annoyance and anger in the prince's eyes but he was done being nice. He was not here to placate and baby a grown adults; his mission was to find the woman he loved and bring her home, anything else was a waste of time.<p>

He crossed the street and turned down a side alleyway; instincts keeping his body tight against the wall completely hidden by the shadows. Being a pirate he knew how to wander through a town unseen. He knew Emma wouldn't be in town. Oh no, she would have put as much distance between herself and the town as possible; determined to keep danger away from the people of Storybroke, even if she thought her self to be the threat. However, after three hours of searching through the forest he figured figured it wouldn't hurt to double check just in case.

Safety wouldn't be the only reason she'd flee, she spent twenty-eight years alone and abandoned by those she loved and thanks todays events she assumed it was happening all over again. She wouldn't stick around for them to turn on her, she'd do what she did best, run. In the past that tactic may have worked but not now, not now that she had him.

Killian himself had dealt with his fair share of being left behind. First with his father, then again with the deaths of Liam and Milah. The moment his Swan's lips crashed against his in Neverland his world turned upside down. In that moment he realized that he would be able to move on and let go of the hate in his heart. Right then he promised himself that come hell or high water he was not going to lose Emma Swan.

Silently he walked mentally crossing off areas that he had already searched, compiling a list of places to double check. Emma was resourceful, she would know that her best bet of staying out of sight was to keep moving not lingering in one place. Which meant Killian would keep moving and circling back to places that he thought she might disappear to hoping to cross her path. As far as plans went it wasn't the sophisticated one he'd thought up but it was the one most likely to bring him to his swan and that was enough for him.

Just as he stepped out of the shadows the shrill ringing of the communication device sounded from his pocket. His heart soared with hoping only to be quickly disappointed when it was Henry's smiling face that peered back from him After a quick flick of his thumb (just like Emma showed him) he brought the phone to his ear.

"Aye."

"Killian, it's Henry have you found my Mom?"

Killian sigh told the boy all he needed to know.

"I need you to come back to the loft my Mom's here-"

"She is? Is she alright, tell her I'm on my way!" Killian interupted excitedly.

"No, I meant my other Mom, sorry I guess I should have specified." Henry corrected sending Killian 's heart plummeting for the second time.

"I think I should keep looking lad"

"Trust me please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important." Henry pleaded.

Trust. Something Captain Hook had very little of, but Killian Jones was different. He trusted Emma completely and although the only thing he wanted to do was keep searching for his love he knew she would want him to trust her son.

"I'll be there in a moment but I won't stay long." he answered before swiping the front screen again and taking off into a jog towards the Charming's loft.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here's the next bit hope you all enjoy!

Killian rapped his hook against the wooden door of the Charming's loft. Quickly turning the door nob and striding into the room ignoring David's call to come in.

_I was coming in whether you bloody said I could or not._

Killian schooled his features into a blank mask as he walked past Emma ' s parents, his features only softening when he came to stand before her son.

"Thanks for coming." Henry offered sincerely.

Killian nodded once noticing Regina and Robin lingering off to the side looking uncomfortable. You could cut the tension between the pair with a knife but that was none of his concern.

"Have you found something?" Killian asked hoping that the lad hadn't called him away from his search for nothing.

"We think we know what the Snow Queen did to cause my Mom to lose control of her powers."

Killian gave the lad his full attention waiting for him to elaborate.

"We've eliminated both spells and potions which leaves manipulation. We think the Snow Queen convinced her that she was dangerous to everyone."

"How would that make her lose control?" David asked from his spot next to his wife.

"Fear is a very powerful force." Elsa stated drawing all eyes to her, Killian hadn't even realized that she was part of the assembled group until she spoke.

"I've been where Emma is now, seeing the people you love the most flinch with fear and disgust in their eyes can throw everything into to choas. The more you try suppress the power because your afraid of it, the more violently it reacts." Elsa explained casting an apologetic look towards Snow White.

"Her magic was acting strangely before she captured the Snow Queen." Snow murmured from her seat at the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" David asked turning to face her.

Snow looked down and away from his eyes regretting that she had spoken at all.

"If you know of anything now would be the time to share with the class. If her magic was acting up before she neutralized the Snow Queen's powers then we're back to square one." Regina huffed with annoyance.

"This morning when she came to pick up Neal at our baby group she boiled his bottle with her bare hand, she didn't even realize that she was doing it until we told her." Snow answered.

"What happened right before the bottle boiled? We're there any visible signs of her magic, did she seem as if she was under the influence of someone else's, was she distressed?" Regina questioned rapidly.

Snow took a deep breath and thought back on the moments at the baby group.

"She did seem upset when Ashley said the class was for first time mothers. I tried to explain to her but she brushed it off as it it wasn't a big deal, then the next thing I know she's boiling the bottle."

"So an emotional catalyst. I think we are still on the right track with our original theory, is there anything at all that you can remeber even the smallest detail counts." Regina asked again, for once Killian was truly grateful for her presence.

"No, that's all that happened but I was glad that David called when he did I was nervous about her being alone with Neal."

"Why in bloody hell would you be afraid of that?" Killian snapped seeing red.

Snow looked shocked at his out burst, "Because what if she had hurt him?" she snapped back.

"Snow!" David exclaimed in outrage and disappointment.

"What David?" she fired back, "She had just unintentionally boiled a cold bottle and you wanted me to thrust our son into her arms not knowing if she was stable? It's not as if I voiced my concerns your phone call came in and she left. It's my job as a mother to protect my children!" she spluttered.

"You've got so bloody nerve!" Killian shouted clenching his hand at his side, his nails biting into his fleshy palm. "You are aware that you have two children right? One may be an adult but she is still yours." he snapped.

"I know that. Emma is my daughter and I love her hut that doesn't mean that I can't be concerned about Neal."

"Oh yes we all know how bloody concerned you are for the young prince. However, it would be nice if you shared some of that concern towards your daughter instead of just using her as a tool." Killian seethed.

"Hey now, no one thinks as Emma as a tool she's my daughter and I love her." David inserted gruffly.

"You sure about that mate?" Killian asked shooting Snow a pointed glare.

No one missed the moment of doubt cross the noble prince's face. Pieces of a very scrambled puzzle were starting to come together and it looked and if Prince Charming himself was as disturbed by the picture they made as Killian was himself. He had thought his family was a strong impenetrable group bond together he the bonds of true love, when in reality it was cracked and flawed waiting for the gust of wind to bring the glass tower down. A gust in the form of a psychotic Snow Queen.

"Did you find any clues of where she might be?" Henry asked quietly diverting Killian ' s attention back to the boy, curbing his fiery temper; apparently the lad had picked up that trait from his mother as well.

"None, but your Mom is smart it was her job to find those who didn't want to be found for a long time; she knows how to stay hidden." Killian answered honestly, the boy may be young in age but Killian respected him enough to be fully honest with him. The boy was strong and mature for his age he could handle the truth.

"Don't worry were going to keep looking Henry. No one is going to stop looking until she's back home where she belongs." David assured the boy at his crest fallen features his eyes meeting Killian in a silent oath from across the loft.

"How do we keep her magic from acting out again once we find her?" Snow questioned looking to Regina.

Regina scowled at her ex step daughter, "There isn't a quick fix for this, we don't have spells for healing emotional wounds. If there was don't you think I'd have used one on myself by now." She retorted. "The only way Emma will gain control of her magic is by embracing it and herself fully without fear and anger. I can't believe I'm about to say this but love and reassurance of your support are what she is going to need."

"We can do that!" Henry burst out happily, knowing that if there was one thing he knew for certain it was that he loved his family whole heartedly and would always show them that love.

Killian's heart constricted painfully, all he wanted to do was shower his princess in his love. To prove to her that his love was unwavering, that he would never abandon her when tides got rough. She was his everything, so much more than he had ever hoped for. Cliché as it sounded she was the missing piece of his soul that he had always been searching for and he'd be damned sure she understood that when he found her.

"Don't assume that it will be a simple, I think we can all a test to the fact that emotions scar deeper than magic ever could." Elsa added softly from the corner, "I like Emma, she is my first true friend besides my beloved sister. I promise to do whatever I can to help her through this." she vowed more to herself than the group.

"Thank you." David responded sincerely receiving receiving a small nod in return.

"Don't assume this is going to be a walk in the park once a magical core is thrown out of balance it will take a massive effort from Ms. Swan to right it. She will have to believe in herself before she can gain control again." Regina added informatively?

"I hate this!" Snow seethed, "why does everything have to be so complicated? Magic ruins everything!" She cried tears pooling at the edge of her eyes.

"That would be the attitude we'd want to avoid." Regina remarked trying not to be personally offended by Mary Margrets out burst.

"Last time I checked magic, specifically Emma ' s magic has saved you and yours more times then I can count so why don't you try to be a little less judgemental." Killian barked, the thin am out of patience he had disappearing completely.

"It will be a could day in hell when before I let your opinion hurt me _pirate_." Snow spat the last word with venom.

"Snow!" David gasped in disbelif, what had happened to his wife?

Killian froze as the tension shot through the roof, his fingers tangled his entire body on edge, his eyes flashed fire dancing in their crystal blue waves. He took one slow deliberate step towards Mary Margret who held her head up high in defiance. No knew moved or so much drew a single breath waiting for the explosion they knew was coming.

"I maybe nothing but a pirate your _majesty _but I know I'm standing the right side of this issue while you, the poster child for happy endings has let some sort of twisted issue firmly plant her on the wrong one." his voice cold and hard as the icicles outside the window and just as sharp. A part of his brain told him that this was Emma ' s mother and she wouldn't want him to be rude to her no matter what the reason but his protective streak was out in full force and he had a laundry list of grievances to lay at her royal's feet.

"I didn't hear you complaining when Emma broke the curse and brought back your happy ending. Or when her magic saved her when Cora tried to rip her heart from her body Do you realize that she would be living a as her slave or dead right now if it wasn't for the magic she carried inside of her? What about all of every other time she rushed to the front lines putting her life on the line, ignoring all of the risks to fight and protect a bunch of people she had just had trust into her life after being abandoned for twenty-eight years. You put her in a bloody wardrobe and left her to fend for herself her entire life only to come in and repeatedly save the day in the name of family. She loves you and I think it's about time you started returning the favor. You may not want my opinion but I'll give it none the less, you failed her on more than one occasion and don't deserve her." he finished angrily his chest heaving with emotion, turning on his heel his quickly headed for the door.

Halfway across the loft he swiftly spun back around meeting the tear filled eyes of Snow White.

"And in case you haven't noticed the town has been turned into a gaint block of ice by the bloody Snow Queen and the woman I love is out there completely alone probably hating herself. So it looks like hell is here, and it's definitely frozen over."

With that he stormed from the apartment the door slamming shut with a powerful bang. His mind was a blur as he descended the stairs and made his way out of the building heading out into the cold night. He didn't know where he was going but none of that mattered at the moment. He decided he was going to trust in something bigger than him, he would let his love guide him to Emma. With a whispered "I'm coming love" he followed His heart into the awaiting forest.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I'm glad that there are people enjoying this story, I honestly thought I would catch a lot of crap for showing Snow in this light. I am not trying to be overly harsh on her and there is a method to my madness. I'd like to apologize again for the errors in the story but with my laptop broken I've been typing it on my phone and auto correct hates me. I am really waited for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>The night air was silent, the cold air cutting across his cheeks as it blistered angrily. The only sound to be heard was the slapping of footsteps against the pavement behind him. He ignored the approaching figure walking faster towards the treeline hoping to avoid the confrontation that was sure to follow if his pursuer caught up to him.<p>

"Your out of line Jones!" David bellowed from behind him but he kept his pace not even faltering for a second.

"Stop right there!" he shouted at the pirates back becoming increasingly frustrated at his lack of acknowledgement.

"If you don't stop right now I won't tell you where I saw Emma ' s tire tracks," David called as a last ditch effort to gain Hook ' s attention.

He expected the pirate to be angry when he finally faced him what he did not expect was the look of complete betrayal marring his face as the pirate whirled around.

"You knew where she was and you didn't go after her?" he whispered, "You knew where she was and you told no one!" he accused bitterly closing some of the gap between the two men.

"I'd heed your own advice and stop casting judgment be for you have all the facts." spat the prince causing Killian ' s jaw to clench in both aggravation and shame, though he'd never admit the second.

"I found the tracks just as Henry's call came in. I was planning on telling you where I found them but you were so busy standing on your soap box and storming off for me to have the chance to tell you." The prince accused.

"Well I'm here now mate, so why don't you tell me where you saw the tracks so I can go after her." Killian clipped not wanting to linger on the guilt the prince's words caused him.

"First I have some things I want to say to you. " David pointed a finger at Killian's chest.

"If you're here to lecture me on what I said to your wife I'm not in the mood and I don't regret standing up for Emma." he quipped in his signature tone.

"I'm not here to lecture you but I am here to make you understand a few things." David answered running his hands through his hair.

Killian cooked his head to the side and raised a curious brow he had expected for David to be here defending his true love's honor. If anyone dared to talk to Emma the way he had Mary Margret he'd he'd be sure they would lose the ability of speech for quite some time; which only added to the guilt swirling in his stomach. He tried to push the part of his mind that was screaming at him to ignore the man and continue on his search hut he couldn't do that. Not to David, who he'd come to respect and think of as a friend. Even without the precious piece of information he had regarding Emma he knew he would have eventually stopped and let the man say he peace.

"Understand stand what?" he asked curious and more than some what warily.

"What you said back at the loft, you were right."

Killian felt his eyes grow wide and by the smirk on David's faceltic said he enjoyed his look of surprise, because out of everything he imagined David saying those words weren't even on the list.

"Emma was on her own her entire life. She had to face this twisted cold world on her own and I feel guilty about that every day of my life. You have to understand that I love my daughter fiercely and I loved her just as fiercely then. You may think that we were wrong by sending her here, god knows you're not the first but we did the best we could in a terrible situation. Regina was coming to destroy us and we thought Emma ' s best chance was to be away before she was put in anyore danger." David stopped reliving the moment he placed his new born baby girl in a magical tree praying that she would be safe.

Clearing his throat he continued, "It broke my heart to say goodbye to her moments after she came into the world. I hope that you never have to go through that kind of pain captain because it never really leaves you."

Killian swallowed hard thinking about what it must have been like for Emma's parents that night for the first time. Could he have done the same thing? Was their plan the right choice? Would a different course of action turned out better or worse? He tried to quiet the questions his words raised not wanting to miss a thing David was saying.

"You were right again that we were so incredibly lucky that Emma grew up to be the kind of person she did because no one but her would have been strong enough to push past their own issues to save us. We pushed her to accept us as her parents because although we had hope, part of us never expected we would have the chance to be a family. Everything has been so crazy since that day, we really haven't had much time to breathe and just be a together. As unconventional as we may be we are a family." David paused for moment just long enough to gather his jumbled thoughts hoping that he could clearly voice what he was trying to say.

"Family doesn't keep score. We all make mistakes but we forgive each other and help make each other the best versions of ourselves, because we want to be at our best for each other. I know I've made my fair of mistakes and will probably make plenty more before my time is done but I know no matter what the people I love the most will be there to pick me up. Don't think I haven't seen all of the changes in you since Emma has been a part of your life."

Killian met his gaze head on waiting to hear His own insecurities voiced by the love of his life's father.

"You were a villain and the last person I'd ever want my daughter with, I never hid that fact from you."

"Aye mate, you made your position quite clear in Neverland." Killian stated dejectedly the thought of how undeserving he was himself of Emma ' s love sending a jolt of pain right through his chest.

"I did and I stand by that judgement then, you weren't the man you are now."

Killian's head shot up at David's words as a small flicker of hope bloomed in his chest. Until that moment he hadn't realized how much his approval meant to him and although he was hardly giving his blessing he still felt hope that one day he might be able to gain it.

"I've seen the way you look at her. I think I fought against you being being a part of her life for so long because it hit to close to home. You look at Emma the way I look at Snow."

Killian gasped at the implication behinds David's words and another her flicker of hope blossomed in his chest.

"I had just gotten her back and in swoops Captain Hook ready to steal away her attention and any place I may have had in her life. I missed the years where I got to be her sole protector. The years where I chased the monsters from under the bed, the years where I would have been the most important man in her life." David's voice broke on his last words and he swiped the tears from his cheek without shame, he learned long ago that tears were not a weakness.

"Mate, I-"

"No, stop." David interupted forcefully, "I need you to understand what I'm trying to explain to you. Emma needs love and support and you are one of the main people she needs it from but your not the only one. She needs all of us, her mother included. I know Snow has handled this situation wrong but she is not perfect and has never claimed to be. You can bet on one thing though she loves Emma just as much and fiercely as I do. She would willing give up everything if it meant keeping her daughter safe. I understand that you're angry for Emma , I am too but arguing and casting blame even where deserved won't do any good. The Snow Queen has a mirror that can make us turn on each other but she doesn't need it, we're already doing to ourselves."

A flash of understanding washed over Killian, this was not just an attack on Emma this was the beginning of the end.

"Divide and conquer." he murmured.

"Exactly. She knew that if we stood together she wouldn't have a chance at fulfilling her plan. As long as Emma had a support system she wouldn't be able to convince her to join her. By casting doubt on that love and support she effectively made her a sitting duck. Now I need to know if I can count on you in this. Can you put aside your temper and anger and be the man Emma needs you to be?" David asked seriosuly watching the pirates face wishing he had Emma ' s super power but knowing he wouldn't need it.

"I would do anything for her, be anything for her." Killian answered without missing a beat the truth shinning out of his eyes.

"Good Because I'm trusting you. I know you love her now it's time to prove it. Her tire tracks led in the direction of the look out." David answered pointing in that general direction. "I would go with you but I think your the only person she would really want to see right now. I'm going back to the loft to sort out everything there my phone will be on if you run into trouble you call. If you're going to be a part of this family you need to learn that we are all in this together, that means no more one man against the world act. Emma and Henry aren't the only ones who care about you in this town." David spoke firmly leaving no room for doubt.

Kilian stood rooted in his spot unable to respond as the Prince turned around and began his trek back towards his apartment. Killian had only hoped to be a part of a family again. Emma and Henry were all the family he needed but he wouldn't lie and say that the idea of more left him breathless. The idea that he could be with Emma openly and without disapproval but with acceptance and respect blew him away.

"David!" he shouted into the night finally gaining control of his usual loquacious tongue.

David turned with a hopeful expression.

"I owe you and your wife an apology. I was blinded by my anger and worry and I'm sorry." The apology sounding so foreign to his own ears but a warmth filling his chest reassuring him that he has done the right thing.

David's mouth turned up into a smile, "No one's perfect Killian, but family always forgives one another. You and Mary Margret will have plenty of time to exchange apologies later, now I think it's about time you went and brought our girl home."

"Aye, mate." Killian answered shakily giving David a small salute to hide the tears in his eyes before turning with a new found hope and determination burning bright in his chest.

The smile never left David's as he thought over his conversation with Killian. Yes, he was Killian to him now, not that he wouldn't still call him Hook to aggravate the pirate. Though the conversation had been mostly one sided he saw what he needed to see. The pirate had better not pick up poker because he had a terrible poker face, David was able to read every emotion that crossed his face and was damn glad of it. He saw the spark of something rare and beautiful between Emma and her pirate whether they realized what they had themselves or not. He would fight for them both without question and now maybe he could guide his lost girl and the lost boy in Killian home and help them realize they would never be alone again.

Perfection was an impossible standard, one not even true love could attain. He didn't want perfect; he wanted his family. He wanted every broken, flawed, mishaped, magical, yet beautiful piece that made them all who they were; scars and all. This time when they came together there would be no doubt that they were stronger together. They were a rag tag group; a shepard, a bandit, a true beliver,a young prince, a savior, and a pirate but he wouldn't trade them for the world. With one last glance in the direction Killian disappeared after Emma, David headed inside knowing his work was far from over.


End file.
